Radio Hibi
by Kiza-Namikaze
Summary: Basada en la película Radio Rebel de Disney Channel, la tímida Hinata es un radio locutor muy popular en el instituto superior pero nadie sospecha que es ella por su forma de ser...aventura, amistad, envidias, celos, amor y mas pasen y descubran cual será el desenlace.
1. Chapter 1

Radio Hibi

Esta historia está basada en la película de Disney Channel RADIO REBEL me encanta y particularmente creo que Hinata se parece a Tara xD jajaja así que espero que les guste la historia es genial!

Bueno como ya sabemos los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen le pertenecen Masashi Kishimoto si fueran miso Neji estuviera vivo aun!

Capítulo 1 En la vida todo es cambio.

Era una mañana como cualquiera se podía divisar a todos los chicos del instituto con sus aparatos reproductores, estaban escuchando Radio Hibi, todos se preguntaran ¿Qué es eso? O ¿Quién es? Pues se trata de un programa de radio que alienta a las personas a ser ellas mismas, solo que el locutor es total y absolutamente desconocido, pero eso no les importa, las cosas que dice son muy inspiradoras e incitantes… solo que había personas que no estaban de acuerdo como la sobrina de la directora del instituto Sakura Haruno una chica hermosa de cabello rosado y piel nívea, la envidia de cualquier chica, pues no solo era hermosa sino que también era muy inteligente solo que su carácter no le ayudaba mucho era envidiosa y egocéntrica bueno ella era todo un asco, quería descubrir quien rayos era Radio Hibi ya que se estaba volviendo toda una polémica y eso no le agradaba mucho ya que ella no quería que hubiera alguien más popular que ella aunque no estaba segura de sí Radio Hibi era mujer mejor era no pensar en eso le ponía los pelos de punta!

-¡El programa de hoy estará espectacular no puedo esperar para escucharlo!- Decía un chico de cabello castaño su nombre era Kiba Inuzuka, mientras que esperaban a que el profesor de química general apareciera.

Aunque no lo pareciera las clases tenían poco de haber iniciado, hacia 3 semanas y bueno era algo diferente ya que habían ingresado al instituto superior de ciencias químicas y médicas, y bueno era un prestigiado instituto de mucho renombre laboral ya que decían que de este salían los mejores ingenieros y médicos de país.

-Si espero sea algo genial, aunque sea problemática me agrada las cosas que dice- respondió un chico de cabello largo agarrado en una coleta alta de nombre Shikamaru Nara

-¿Cómo sabes que es mujer?- se integró a la plática un chico de cabellos güeros y peculiares marcas en sus cachetes Naruto Uzumaki

\- Bueno soy muy intuitivo ya lo sabes, aunque por ahora no tengo idea de quien se trate me encantaría descubrirlo- comento Shikamaru mientras bostezaba

\- Si bueno a mí no me parece la gran cosa, de hecho me desagrada y quisiera que ya nuca diera otro programa- comento una chica hermosa de cabello rosado Sakura Haruno, mientras caminaba a su asiento ubicado en la tercera fila segundo asiento

\- Ni se te ocurra siquiera mencionarlo- decía un chico robusto de cabello castaño largo, Choji Akimichi. Gracias a ese programa de radio he aprendido a aceptarme como soy y estoy orgulloso de mi- Comento esbozando una radiante sonrisa.

Veinte minutos más tarde apareció por la puerta un hombre alto de cabello plateado bastante atractivo para su edad- bastante interesante su plática jóvenes pero lamento decirles que es hora de clases y necesito de su atención, no quisiera verlos aquí el semestre que entra por andar pensando en programas o lo que sea- dijo el hombre con un aire de tranquilidad y un tanto despreocupado- bueno mi nombre es Kakashi Hatake y seré su profesor de química general, tal vez algunos me vean en físicas y otros en calculo bueno es que soy multiusos- dijo mientras guiñaba un ojo, lo que pasaba era que el profesor que impartía las clases mencionadas fue transferido a otra escuela y el ocuparía su puesto así que era nuevo en ese instituto-bueno ya que me presente me gustaría también presentarles a una nueva estudiante, bien de Estados Unidos al igual que yo- en ese momento el profesor llamo a una persona- no te preocupes todo estará bien- dijo Kakashi dándole ánimos.

Una chica de cabellos largos color azul violeta y una mirada particular aparecía tímidamente frente al grupo- bueno yo soy Hinata Hatake y vengo de Estados Unidos, pero soy japonesa- dijo en voz baja se había puesto sumamente roja y veía a todos con ojos de espanto.

-Bueno Hinata no te preocupes todo estará bien ahora toma asiento enseguida del joven Uchiha- dijo Kakashi mientras Sasuke Uchiha levantaba la mano para ser identificado.

Aquí comienza mi historia yo soy Hinata Hatake y bueno estuve viviendo en Estados Unidos con mi madre y su esposo Kakashi, ahora después de 10 años regrese a Japón, mi sueño es ser la mejor Química del mundo me encanta la ciencia y tolo lo espectacular que conlleva; es extraordinaria sin ella no seriamos nada, la verdad es que me encanta la investigación y crear muchas cosas aunque soy una persona demasiado conservadora e insegura tengo muchas aspiraciones quisiera ser una persona normal pero no puedo me han pasado muchas cosas malas en la vida que me hicieron retraída e insegura.

Kakashi bueno él era el esposo de mi mama y digo era porque mi madre falleció y bueno eso fue fatal para mí, jamás he podido supéralo y nunca lo hare. El me crio como a su propia hija y lo adoro! Es una persona increíble y aparte de ser maestro tiene un agencia de radio aquí en Japón, aunque no lo crean tiene mucho dinero, aunque no tanto como mi verdadero padre pero bueno los dos son mis padres ambos tienen que aceptarlo.

Mi verdadero padre se llama Hiashi Hyuga y no es muy buena persona… bueno el siempre me trato muy mal decía que era un estorbo y una inútil por mi forma de ser, no sé si allá cambiado pero estoy dispuesta a perdonarlo, les diré que mi verdadero nombre es Hinata Hyuga pero no me gusta el apellido de mi padre así que uso el de Kakashi; él estuvo de acuerdo claro.

La campana que indicaba el término de la clase me había sacado de mis pensamientos, Kakashi se despidió del grupo y me llamo

-Hinata relájate, tomate todo este cambio con calma y si no quieres hablar mucho no te preocupes yo sé que eres excepcional- me dijo dándome la mejor de sus sonrisas amo eso de él, siempre dándome ánimos y alentándome a ser mejor persona pero a mi ritmo sin presionarme y lo más importante de todo apoyándome.

-Si Kakashi gracias por todo tú no te preocupes por mí y concéntrate en ser el profesor más malo jaja no te creas mejor se excelente enseñando así como eres tú, recuerda que tienes que impresionar a todos, después de todo la primera impresión es muy importante no?- dije muy amenamente, él era la única persona con la que podía hablar abiertamente sin tartamudeos ni voz baja ni sonrojarme, así es soy un desastre todo lo que no hago con Kakashi lo hago con todo el mundo, los demás piensan que soy muy rara y me tratan mal, obviamente no todos son iguales también hay personas que jamás olvidare como mis mejores amigos la familia Sabakuno Temari es mi mejor amiga junto con Gaara y Kankuro son extraordinarios, había escuchado que se mudarían a Japón también solo que ellos no estudian química, ellos están en el campus que está enfrente de ingeniería y arquitectura no los extrañare tanto (:, aun no nos hemos visto, ellos llevan aquí desde que comenzó el semestre y yo llegue hace unos días.

-Disculpa- dijo joven bastante atractivo- dijiste que tu nombre era Hinata verdad? Pero lo que me sorprendió es tu apellido, Hatake dijiste? Bueno es que tienes el perfil de un Hyuga…-termino, era guapísimo, alto, tés morena y cabellera un poco larga amarilla como el sol, en verdad que me encante con él, imposible decírselo por la forma de ser que tengo.

Lo mire con ojos de terror la verdad no soy muy buena socializando y salí corriendo hacia cualquier lado, solo quería ser invisible y bueno nada sorprendente en mi tropecé con alguien :/- d-disculpa n-no m-me f-fije- estaba muy avergonzada

-Oh no te preocupes también fue mi culpa, eres nueva aquí verdad no te había visto- era un chico unos años más grande que yo de cabello oscuro largo agarrado en una coleta alta- me llamo Itachi Uchiha y estudio química- dijo de manera seria pero amable, Uchiha donde escuche ese apellido? Bueno creo que en alguna parte

-Hola… soy Hinata Hatake t-también estudio q-química soy nueva en el instituto y en el país…- dije muy bajo, no quería ser descortés, se ve un chico serio pero parece amable.

-Que interesante, podría jurar que eres una Hyuga- me dijo pensativo, pero de igual forma serio

-Si b-bueno es una l-larga historia- dije nerviosa no me gusta andar ventilando mi vida bueno no es eso sino que mi personalidad no me permite eso…

A lo lejos podía divisar una cabellera roja me puse tan contenta! Era Gaara, estaba senado a la sombra de un árbol, tal vez esperando a alguien o simplemente tomando un descanso

Me despedí de Itachi un chico muy interesante y guapo por cierto :$ y salí corriendo hacia la dirección de el, mi mejor amigo Gaara

-Guapo me concede un espacio a su lado? O tengo que sacar una cita con su agente?-dije divertida, se lo que estarán pensado no que eres introvertida y reservada, pues si lo soy pero con ellos soy diferente, quisiera ser así con todos pero no puedo, tendré que practicar con eso, con ellos soy la verdadera Hinata ellos me aceptan como soy y por eso los adoro

-Mmm pues déjame pensarlo, estoy molesto contigo por que no habías venido a visitarnos, en verdad te extrañamos!- dijo mientras me abrasaba y me daba volantín, cualquiera pensaría que es mi novio! Pero no, yo lo adoro pero como hermanos y estoy segura que el igual a mí.

Tengo que comentarles algo, llevo una doble vida que casi nadie conoce, solo Kakashi Gaara Temari y Kankuro, este secreto es mi mayor tesoro nadie en la vida puede enterarse, yo tengo un programa de radio llamado Radio Hibi y en el programa llevo la vida que siempre quise, soy extrovertida y me encanta dar consejos a la gente aunque no precisamente yo los tome me gusta ayudar a la gente, Kakashi compro una radio y el me deja reproducir el programa, aunque dice que es el que mete más dinero yo siempre he pensado que lo dice para darme ánimos, no creo que así sea pero bueno, llevo 5 años con el programa, antes lo subía por internet pero hace 3 semanas desde que llegue a Japón el programe es reproducido en la radio de Kakashi siendo el instituto en el que me encuentro el que más lo escucha, a los chicos les encanta la música, y los consejo que les doy, la verdad es que soy buena en eso, me encanta la música y siento que esta trasmite muchos sentimiento, y acompañada por un buen conjunto de palabras apropiadas para el momento es aún mejor.

-supe que ya tienes tu programa de ya sabes qué oficial eso es fantástico, todos lo adoramos y no es broma- comento orgullosamente Gaara con su habitual voz de amargado, de verdad que lo adoraba, era una persona fría y calculadora y pareciera hasta malo pero la verdad es que él es como yo pero al contrario, es su forma de afrontar las cosas malas que le han pasado…

-Shhhhh recuerda que eso no se debe de tocar, nadie debe saber que soy yo recuerda que es un promesa- dije un poco nerviosa y viendo a todas partes, no quería que escuchara nadie.

-No te preocupes ya no se tocara el tema en público promesa- dijo guiñándome el ojo, porque todos últimamente hacen eso!- pero tienes que prometerme que nos llevaras al estudio a mis hermanos y a mi- dijo animado

-Por supuesto que irán me encantaría que lo conocieran! – en eso sonó la campana que indicaba el regreso a clases- tenemos una cita en el parque que está enfrente de la facultad a las 6 recuerda que la transmisión es a las 7 no se te olvide traer a tus hermanos contigo pero no les digas quiero que sea un sorpresa (:- dije emocionada de verdad que he extrañado a Temari enserio la adoro.

Regresando al salón de clases me disculpe con Naruto, no quise ser descortés pero me asuste.

-No te preocupes Hinata yo comprendo tal vez no quieres contarme, pero espero algún día seamos amigos y me cuentes!- dijo animadamente el rubio con una espectacular sonrisa- de verdad me gusta pero no el sino su forma de ser, como yo quisiera ser

-Entonces si eres Hatake eso significa que eres hija del profesor de química?- pregunto un chico de cabello castaño oscuro – me puse tan nerviosa y roja, no me gusta decir que Kakashi no es mi padre de verdad que lo quiero como uno!

-Amm q-quisiera r-reservarme esa información- dije en voz baja y nerviosa

-Dejen de atosigar a la Hyuga- dijo un chico de cabellos negro y ojos del mismo color como era posible que alguien me dijera que soy una Hyuga- si no te quiere decir nada no te lo dirá y punto- cometo un tanto egocéntrico, de verdad que no quisiera hablar de eso T.T- me llamo Sasuke Uchiha y te estarás preguntando como se lo del apellido? Pues simplemente lo sé y ya- me dijo con cara de fastidio, él sabía algo más pero bueno dejare pasar eso no quiero sacar el tema a flote.

Ya era casi hora de salir, solo faltaba la clase de física la más horrible de todas :/ lo bueno es que la daba Kakashi, él se la ingeniaba siempre para que yo entendiera todo espero esta ves también esa así jaja me sonroje un poco por el comentario mental ya que aunque no lo crean soy extraordinaria con las notas ;) no es por presumir pero siempre saco buenas notas, gracias al extraordinario maestro que tengo en casa él es un genio y sabe de todo.

-Y bueno eso es un vector con eso se terminan las clases pero antes de retirarse júntense en parejas para hacer una tarea-dijo mirándome nervioso, sabía que yo no era buena socializando así que él puso las parejas, a mí me había tocado con el chico encantador! Qué bueno jaja-mañana les digo de que se trata la tarea, por ahora ya pueden retirarse- dijo mientras guardaba sus papeles en un portafolios, yo me adelante y lo espere en el carro, demasiado ostentoso por cierto, llamaba mucho la atención, era del año color negro y marca SENTRA (de verdad me gustan eso carros xD) en seguida había divisado un auto también del año color blanco ALTIMA al cual se acercó el chico con el que había topado en la mañana, me puse colorada cuando lo vi, el no dijo nada solo se metió en el carro y prendió la radio, 'y no se pierdan la trasmisión de hoy de Radio Hibi será en punto de las 7 igual que siempre', en eso pude ver a lo lejos a Kakashi quien venía acompañado de Sasuke, el chico entrometido, digo mi compañero de clases, él se fue para el carro de Itachi y Kakashi se quedó conmigo, me abrió la puerta como de costumbre y el entro del lado del conductor.

Llegamos a la nueva casa, no era tan grande como la que teníamos en EUA pero era hermosa amaba la casa, era de 2 pisos, en realidad tenía más cuartos de los que necesitábamos pero estaba bien, a la entrada tenía un hermoso jardín que cuido muchísimo me encantan las flores, principalmente las rosas, la cochera tenia espacio para 2 carros se preguntaran ¿porque? pues porque yo también cuento con un auto bueno más bien una troca, me encanta el campo así que por ende también las trocas y grandotas por cierto, la mía es una LOBO del año azul marino, obviamente no la saco para la escuela me da pena…en la parte de debajo de la casa se encuentra la sala, súper hermosa con muebles de madera fina, el comedor, un vitral donde ponemos las copas y los vinos, después se encuentra una estancia donde tenemos videojuegos un baño completo y un cuarto que nadie usa, unas escaleras de vidrio templado, en la parte de arriba se encuentran 5 cuartos una terraza, 3 baños y una biblioteca.

-Hija- dijo Kakashi- como se te hiso el instituto, recuerda no presionarte tanto con las personas, si no quieres ventilar tu vida no te preocupes no tienes que hacerlo- me dijo con una sonrisa, siempre es igual, el piensa que no sé qué le duele pero yo sé que sí, el hecho de que no lleve su apellido y que en realidad me apellide Hyuga le duele, pero a mí no me importa él es mi padre y punto

-De verdad no te molesta que diga que soy tu hija- dije roja como un tomate, de verdad me importa muchísimo lo que piense Kakashi no quisiera incomodarlos en la escuela…

-Por supuesto que no me molesta, eres un orgullo para mí y no me importa lo que diga la gente yo soy tu padre y te defenderé de cualquier cosa o persona que trate de dañarte- dijo mientras me besaba la frente, y me daba un abraso sobreprotector.

La tarde paso rápido platicando de mis aventuras y de las personas que había conocido, también le platique de los chicos misteriosos Uchiha, tan rápido que ya faltaba poco para la transmisión, recordé que había quedado con Gaara para que fueran conmigo a visitar la Radio, él y sus hermanos, espero verlos a todos!, esta vez sí tome mi troca y fui directo al punto de reunión, el cual era el parque que quedaba enfrente de la facultad que también quedaba cerca de la Radio.

Al llegar note que estaban solo Temari y Gaara, llegue tapándole los ojos a ella- adivina quién soy- dije, era obvio que iba a adivinar mi vos es inconfundible cualquiera me reconocería jaja, ella comenzó a gritar y nos reímos abrazamos y lloramos, así somos de dramáticas ella y yo jaja de verdad que la ador, siempre será mi mejor amiga ella me acepto como soy desde el principio y es la que me defiende de las malas personas, al igual que Gaara- oigan y Kankuro? Por qué no vino lo quería abrazar también- dije sonrojada, no precisamente porque me gustara o algo, simplemente así soy yo

-No pudo, tenía practicas pero dijo que te estaría escuchando y te aria propaganda obvio no diciendo que eres tu sino Radio Hibi- me dijo guiñándome el ojo Temari, últimamente todos hacían eso no entiendo por qué pero buen, lo guie al estudio de Radio y quedaron maravillados al igual que yo la primera vez que lo vi, era hermoso y había mucho cuartos, lo más extraordinario era que yo tenía un cuarto reservado para mí que llamábamos en el aire por qué bueno una compañera de trabajo llamada Ten-Ten dice que por que cuando entras estarás en el aire y todos escucharan tus comentarios, bueno es un poco obvio pero me cae bien ella, el cuarto cuenta con 2 escritorios un micrófono, manos libres por si me quiero mover del escritorio y una computadora con más de cuarenta mil canciones, adoro este lugar, es como mi paraíso, es en el lugar donde yo me siento yo sin esconderme ni dar cuentas de nada.

-Esto es extraordinario Hinata es Hermoso, gracias por invitarnos!- dijo Temari emocionada, nunca había estado en una estación de radio tan maravillosa al igual que yo obvio pero la comprendo eso sentí yo cuando la vi, la ame.

-Bueno chicos ustedes serán mis invitados de honor en este programa- des deje ahora yo guiñando un ojo digo para no sentirme extraña no, todo el mundo lo hace porque yo no jaja

Estaba preparando todo, ya tenía el tema y las canciones preparadas para esta sesión, es que a todos les encantara, prepare el distorsionador de voz y aparte las canciones seleccionadas ahora escucharíamos una canción de scorpions wind of change es hermosa y trata sobre el tema.

-Buenas tardes radio escuchas, soy Radio Hibi y esta tarde es especial para mi, pues hablaremos de un tema especial, en la vida todo es cambio y a que me refiero pues que a pesar de que estés en un país diferente lejos de las personas que amas pues no tengas miedo y piensa en que la vida siempre habrá cambios bueno como también habrá malos, así que trata de no pensar mucho en eso, pero hoy estoy feliz, a pesar de estar ellos de casa tengo conmigo a las personas más importantes de mi vida, mi padre, y mis tres mejores amigos, entonces me pongo a pensar y digo en realidad los cambios que da la vida no son tan malos, traten de ver las cosas de la mejor manera posible, si estas en la misma situación y asiste al instituto superior mañana házmelo saber y ponte un accesorio azul, bueno los dejo con la siguiente canción… de scorpions wind of change- dije presionando el botón para reproducir la canción y volteando a ver a mis amigos ellos estaban sonriendo ampliamente mientras yo me sonrojaba un poco.

-Estuviste genial Hinata no dejas de sorprenderme de verdad que eres única, tu programa de radio sí que transforma a las personas de verdad y déjame decirte que la canción que pusiste queda como anillo al dedo con el tema me encanto- dijo Temari mientras que Gaara solo asentía a cada palabra que decía su hermana en ese momento ya se estaba terminando la canción, presione el botón para seguir hablando yo

-Bueno, que tal estuvo la canción, en lo particular me gustan mucho ellos, y queda muy bien con el tema, volviendo a eso, sol un consejo más para despedirme, no dejes que los demás hagan de ti una persona que no eres, no tienes que sorprender a nadie, solo a ti mismo eso es lo importante, ahora los dejare con una canción que en lo particular es para mí, así me sentía yo, pero ya no es así, estoy aprendiendo a ser feliz de nuevo, los invito a hacer lo mismo, los dejo con Avril Lavinge con la extraordinaria canción de nobody's home y con esto me despido radio escuchas, no se les olvide ser feliz y sobre todo sonreírle a la vida y si te va mal en ella tampoco se te olvide que todavía hay esperanza para todos les mando un abraso y recuerden están escuchando a Radio Hibi nos vemos mañana a la misma hora con un nuevo tema extraordinario que les ayudara como siempre diviértanse!- termine de hablar y puse la canción.

Los chicos y yo salimos de la Radio y los invite a mi casa a cenar, estaba segura que querían ver a Kakashi, ellos eran muy amigos también, es una lástima que Kankuro no allá podido venir pero estoy segura que me escucho y hasta que lloro por que el programa fue dedicado a las personas que han tenido cambios significativos en su vida sí que esperaremos a mañana a ver cuántas personas van con cosas azules (:

Buen día queridísimos lectores, espero les haya gustado la historia, me esforcé mucho, denle una oportunidad les prometo que será entretenida (: quería preguntarles que pareja les parece mejor, ItaHina o NaruHina en lo personal me gusta la primera pero quisiera de su valiosa opinión, bueno me despido y obviamente no se les olvide ser feliz y sonreír es importante!


	2. Chapter 2

Buen día queridísimos lectores, les agradezco que lean esta historia, espero que este capitulo sea de su agrado, también espero que no se les haga muy largo y por favor dejen algún comentario de veras que eso me inspiraría aun mas, gracias por todo!

Capitulo 2: Me di cuenta que no estaba sola, si no olvidas eso, es fácil seguir tus ideas.

Era una mañana normal, exactamente las seis de la mañana, bueno a esta hora me despierto, hoy me levante con muchos ánimos, con la esperanza de que este día fuera mejor que el de ayer, en realidad todos deberíamos de pensar así, que cada día sea mejor que el otro ese es mi idea (:

-Lista linda, es hora de irnos- me dijo Kakashi mientras que le daba una mordida a un pan tostado

-Claro, hoy será un buen día- le respondí mientras hacía lo mismo que el, ósea darle una mordida a un pan

De camino al instituto fue normal, platicamos en el camino de cosas sin importancia normal en nosotros y cuando llegaos nos estacionamos nuevamente en el mismo lugar, y si también el carro de Itachi estaba al lado de nosotros, al parecer ellos ya estaban aquí, aunque bueno no me sorprende Kakashi es el rey de la impuntualidad y lo malo es que me arrastra con el! Bueno así es el que le podemos hacer jaja, lo bueno es que la primera clase es con el así que no me preocupo que me pongan retardo!

Cuando íbamos caminando hacia el salón Kakashi desapareció! Bueno supongo que se perdió en el sendero de la vida, `su frase favorita´ llegue y sorprendentemente todo el mundo traía cosas azules, supongo que será una coincidencia no? Bueno había escuchado que mi programa de radio era muy escuchado por esta escuela, lo que complica un poco mi existencia ahora escuchare Radio Hibi por aquí Radio Hibi por allá bueno mi secreto puede estar expuesto, eso me pone nerviosa

-Pareciera que todo el mundo escucho ayer Radio Hibi que les pareció!-decía este chico de cabello castaño amm creo que Kiba, es lindo pensé, bueno pero que pasa con esta escuela que solo hay chicos lindos!

-No, fíjate que no todos, la chica más hermosa de todas parece que no trae nada azul- dijo Naruto mientras todos volteábamos, me incluyo porque yo estaba sentada en mi banca y ellos estaban todos reunidos en la de Sasuke y bueno el se sienta enseguida, ella parecía haber escuchado, bueno valla que si era linda un cabello tan inusual como el mío, color rosado, unos ojos verdes hermoso y casi tan blanca como yo

-Y no fíjense que no lo escuche no me interesa nada de eso, es mejor que a ustedes tampoco, o si no yo me encargare de que prohíban los reproductores de música, recuerden que mi tía hace lo que yo le pido!- dijo eso con mucho recelo, todos los chicos la ignoraron pero yo me levante de mi silla

-C-como p-puedes e-estar t-tan c-celosa dealguienaquiennoconoces?- le dije desconfiada al principio después lo deje salir tan rápido que quien sabe si me entendió!

-No me hables rara, tú no sabes nada, esa persona se está volviendo una amenaza para mí! No permitiré eso!-dijo tan enojada, hasta me dio pena, pero a la vez nervios tenía algo en contra de ella sin saberlo!- espero por su ben que sea hombre porque si es mujer les juro a todos que la destruiré! Lo prometo!- uyy lo bueno que no sabe que soy yo porque si no ya estaría muerta!

-Bueno parece que esto se está poniendo caliente- dijo Kakashi mientras entraba por la puerta, había llegado 20 minutos tarde, aunque pareciera que fueron años la plática con Sakura se había puesto incomoda ya saben, yo no soy de las que se defienden ni nada de eso para eso tenía a Temari por Dios donde estas ahora!

-No me interesan sus diferencias, solo si le pido un poco de respeto Señorita Haruno, recuerde que tiene que comportarse que pensaría su respetable tía de esto, por ahora lo dejare pasar porque soy buen profesor y no me gusta afectar a nadie- dijo Kakashi mirándonos con cara de desaprobación a ambas

Parece que escucho todo y bueno yo empecé todo esto por defenderme indirectamente! Espero que Kakashi no me dé una de sus pláticas reformativas, él sabe que no es mi naturaleza pelear!

-Bueno todos a sus asientos por favor iniciaremos con un nuevo tema y bueno como ya saben o si no saben me gusta trabajar en parejas por favor júntense con la persona que les indique- dijo Kakashi bueno esa era la forma de que yo conociera más a las personas- señor Uzumaki por favor júntese con la señorita Haruno- Sakura pareció hacer una mueca, parece que no le cae bien el chico encantador, malo Kakashi yo quería con él! T.T- señor Nara usted con el señor Inuzuka y así nombro a todos y por ultimo- señor Uchiha usted estará con Hinata- dijo viendo al Uchiha con cara de no te propases con ella bueno siempre ve a todos los chicos con esa cara pero bueno el me protege

Sakura parecía verme con ojos de rallo no sé porque pero pues tal parece que ella al igual que medio instituto estaba enamorada de Sasuke a mí la verdad no me parece tan espectacular, es mas encantador Itachi, siento mis mejillas enrojecer por tal pensamiento, pero la verdad parece que me gusta el, aunque no lo conozco siento que él será alguien especial…

-Bueno de que se trata, pues es sencillo, ustedes serán pareja para los trabajos y las actividades de laboratorio no podrán hacer cambios así que tienen que hacerlo juntos- dijo con su normal actitud despreocupada

-pero profesor yo no quiero con este de aquí, quiero con Sasuke-kun por favor!-Decía irritada

-De eso no se trata señorita Haruno se trata de aprender a trabajar en equipo, imagínese que le toca trabajar con una persona que no le cae bien pues no podrá hacer nada tiene que aguantarse así que este es una ayuda para el futuro-dijo mientras paseaba la mirada deteniéndose en mi, en realidad eso lo dijo para mi

Así paso el día y se llego el tiempo de descanso el cual la mayoría salía a comer a platicar o a lo que sea pero era el momento más importante de mi día, es en el momento donde busco inspiración para mi programa, aunque bueno ahora solo me dedico a mirar, a identificar y a querer conocer

Me dirijo hacia un gran árbol hermoso con flores moradas de verdad me encanto, me dirigí hacia ese árbol y bueno me tope con Itachi pero cuando me detuve enfrente de él vi que no estaba solo, estaba con unos chicos, eran siete en total contándolo a él, dos chicas y 5 chicos de verdad atractivos me sonroje

Me desilusione un poco, ya que la chica de cabello rojo estaba agarrada de su brazo aunque si me preguntan yo creo que esta lo agarraba sin su consentimiento, por algún motivo cuando Itachi me vio se soltó inmediatamente de la chica dejándola de un lado

Les di la vuelta mientras le dirigía una última mirada a Itachi, me sonroje, tal vez era mi imaginación pero vi un brillo en sus ojos, el nunca perdió su serenidad y seriedad que me imagino es típica en él; él no quito sus ojo de mi, hasta que me encontré con Gaara quien como siempre me recibió con un abrazo lleno de amor no muy típico en el

-Hina-Chan qué bueno que viniste para acá, lo supuse porque te encantan los arboles hermosos así que aquí te espere- dijo mientras miraba hacia atrás ya que llegaban Temari y… KANKURO Salí corriendo tras él pues hacia bastante tiempo que no lo había viso, no me sorprendió encontrarlo con unas muñequeras azules eso hizo que me sonrojara

Parecía que Itachi aun estaba mirándome y bueno creo que él conocía a Kankuro, no parecía que se llevaran tan bien! Espero no sea nada serio.

-Temari amiga hoy necesite de ti! hay una chica que me tiene envidia! Bueno no precisamente a mi sino a ya sabes quién y entonces le dije cosas- Temari me veía con ojos raros, como que le dijiste cosas supongo pensaba ella ya que no es de mi naturaleza decir algo, ella siempre es la que dice por mí y me defiende de las personas malas

-Tú no preocupes Hime yo te protegeré- dijo Gaara, a él le encanta decirme Hime y bueno a mí no me desagrada

-Lo digo en serio y luego Kakashi me puso en equipo con el chico que le gusta y ahora me odia más- dije deprimida no sé qué hare con las mujeres de ahora, primero la rosada y luego la pelirroja empalagosa, digo amiga de Itachi, eso me deprime un poco… me sentí extraña una leve punzada en mi corazón cuando la vi con el ahora no quiero verlo! Moriría de vergüenza

Y de repente se me ocurrió algo para el tema de hoy, pasar tiempo con mis mejores amigos hace que vengan las ideas, ellos son mi mayor inspiración… oh no acabo de recordar algo! Ayer en la transmisión rebele que estudio en este instituto ahora mi identidad está cada vez más al descubierto, espero todo salga bien! Bueno sino solo recordare que no estoy sola y será más fácil!

El tiempo de descanso pasaba tan rápido, la pasamos fenomenal como siempre, Kankuro nos platicó que está haciendo sus materias de formación integral, se preguntaran ¿Qué es eso? Bueno pues son dos materias que tienes que tomar en otra facultad, nos dijo que tomo una en este campus! No es extraordinario lo veré más seguido por los corredores, dijo que tomo química y marionetas

También dijo que tenía un compañero que no le caía muy bien que digamos… dice que no se sabe el nombre pero que es arrogante y presumido, bueno eso me recordó a cierto Uchiha compañero de equipo que tengo, pero bueno no creo que pase a mayores él no es un buscapleitos, bueno es un poco la verdad pero también me dijo que esa materia se la daba Kakashi que emoción! Entonces todo estará bien

El timbre sonó y todos regresamos a nuestros salones, me despedí de mis amigos y les dije que no se perdieran la trasmisión que les iba a encantar y bueno hablare de ellos aunque indirectamente siempre lo hago ellos me inspiran!

Cuando caminaba para el salón, pase por un árbol hermoso! Bueno esta escuela tenia muchísimos árboles así que no me sorprendió pero quería verlo de cerca, dirigí mi vista hacia mi salón para ver si se dirigía el profesor, tenía la clase de Orochomaru que da la asignatura de tecnologías de la información, no me da muy buena espina es profe, aparte de que no le entiendo bien, gracias a él tengo que tomar clases extras con Kakashi ¬¬ y luego que es una clase de relleno me deprimo aún más, espero no tomar otra clase con él el semestre que entra

Era mi oportunidad, me dirigí a paso rápido hacia el árbol era hermoso, súper grande pero no todo era color de rosa, en ese árbol se encontraba Itachi y bueno como está cerca del baño supuse que estaba esperando a alguien, quería salir corriendo o al menos esperar que no me hubiera visto pero puff nada de eso sucedió, me quede como estatua mirándolo y el también me estaba mirando

Me di la vuelta quería regresar por donde llegue pero una mano sujetaba mi muñeca… era Itachi, me di la vuelta y lo mire aterrada no sabía que decir

-Hola Hinata, espera por favor no te vayas-me dijo dándome una mirada triste yo la verdad quería irme sentía que mis ojos se nublaban eso solo tenía un significado… estaba al borde de las lágrimas ni siquiera sabía por qué…no le dije nada solo me zafe de su agarre y me quede parada en el mismo lugar

-Hinata por favor déjame ser tu amigo, no te alejes cuando me vez, no te hare nada- decía serio por un momento pensé que de verdad quería ser mi amigo, me emocione por un instante pero recordé la chica empalagosa y mi mirada volvió a nublarse, de verdad que ni siquiera sé por qué no lo conozco, pero desde la prima vez que nos vimos pensé que era alguien especial

-N-no Itachi-san yo n-no h-huyo de ti…-le dije en un murmullo- es s-solo que no m-me gusta molestar a la g-gente discúlpame- dije mientras me alejaba poco a poco, él iba tas de mi pero de pronto

-Itachi-kun porque te vas, dijiste que me esperarías porque querías acompañarme al salón, tan atento como siempre por eso me encantas!- dijo la misma chica de antes, es tan hermosa, no puedo hacerle competencia, tiene un parecido a la chica pelirrosa… supongo que es la fama Uchiha, tan buena como la Hyuga…lo bueno que no me gusta la fama por eso no soy una Hyuga

-Espera Hinata- intento decir pero ya había caminado rumbo al salón, era lo mejor ya que el profesor iba caminando hacia el salón, oh no tengo que apresurarme! Ese profesor es malo conmigo solo porque no participo en su clases pero pues ni le entiendo que quiere que diga aparte yo nunca hablo! Por qué le molesta!

Llegue casi junto con el pero logre llegar antes así que me relaje un poco, tome asiento en la banca de siempre enseguida de Sasuke, en esa clase me gustaba escribir canciones

Hablando de eso no les conté que soy muy buena escribiendo canciones, y pues cuando vivía en EUA cantábamos Gaara y yo, él canta hermoso y yo pues no lo hago tan mal!, Temari pues ella siempre decía que era mi manager entonces digamos que ella lo era! Y Kankuro él am él era nuestro fan número uno y abecés tocaba la guitarra! O el piano le gustan las cosas artísticas así que sabe tocar muchos instrumentos, obvio nunca cantamos en público nos da vergüenza a Gaara y a mí pero estaba pensando que en mi programa podría poner de nuestra canciones tal vez a la gente le guste, lo consultare con los demás!

Ya casi tenia terminada una canción perfecta para el tema planeado se llama sola no estas!

Las demás clases pasaron rápido y ya era hora de física la odio bueno más bien se me hace muy difícil! Kakashi bueno el como siempre llego veinte minutos tarde y bueno nos juntó en parejas estaba con el chico lindo, pero eso solo hizo que recordara a Itachi malo, me tortura, de verdad quiero conocerlo más pero no quiero tener problemas con la pelirroja si ya con la de mi salón tengo…

-Hola Hinata! Lo bueno que esta clase esta sencilla malo fuera calculo esa la odio!- me decía animadamaente Naruto, es un chico tierno, no sé por qué Sakura lo rechaza

-Hola N-Naruto-kun yo odio e-esta clase- dije con un puchero mientras el solo reía en voz baja

-Que linda eres Hinata-me dijo mientras mis mejillas se encendían ferozmente me dio mucha vergüenza

Así estuvimos resolviendo todos los problemas de vectores que Kakashi nos había puesto, con la ayuda de Naruto-kun era mucho más sencillo fue genial es un chico muy platicador, me siento cómoda con el ya casi no tartamudeo con él aunque sigo siendo una chica de pocas palabras parece que le agrado así

La clase termino y ahora espere a Kakashi para irnos juntos, todos se reunieron en la salida, se encontraba Sasuke, Naruto, Kiba, Shikamaru, Choji, Shino ahora que lo pienso parece que ellos son muy populares no me sorprendería para nada, ya que todos son muy guapos… hay para todos los gustos, intelectuales como Shikamaru, fríos como Sasuke sociables como Naruto atléticos como Kiba-kun perspectivos como Shino sensibles como Choji

-Chicos hoy habrá ensayo de la banda hay que prepararnos para el concurso de la hoja ya saben que este año si tenemos que ganarle a Akatsuki- les comento Naruto mientras unos asentían, otros se dormían y otros no estaban tan interesados

Alcance a escuchar lo del concurso, es muy interesante, me encantaría escucharlos y saber más de ellos, quien canta quien está en la batearía todo eso…

-Kakashi te espero en el auto, ¿me prestas las llaves?- le dije por que parecía que se entretendría un poco más, una chica de cabello rubio se había acercado a hacerle unas preguntas de un problema, entonces los deje solos

-Claro linda, aquí tienes- dijo sacando las llaves del auto de su portafolios- pero no me abandones en la escuela- me dijo mientras reía y después se puso a explicarle a la chica rubia

-Tonto yo ni siquiera manejaría tu carro!- se lo dije en la oreja para que nadie pudiera escuchar! Qué vergüenza

Me dirigí hacia la salida, empecé a caminar hacia el estacionamiento, estaba pensando en lo de la canción quería poner la canción de sola no estas que escribí hace tiempo, tengo un demo guardado en mi carpeta de canciones de Gaara y míos están lindos, estoy segura de que les encantara!

Llegue al auto y aún estaba el de Itachi lo bueno que no había llegado aún, espero que Kakashi no tarde mucho… abrí el auto y me puse a escuchar la radio me encanta! Qué pasaría si no hubiera música en la vida de las personas? No me lo puedo imaginar!

-Itachi-kun gracias por llevarme a mi casa eres muy lindo- decía una chica pelirroja de lentes, bueno para mí que más bien ella gritaba.

-Si lo que sea, sube ya- parecía que Itachi estaba un poco molesto, no sé por qué pero eso me alegra un poco! Esa pelirroja empalagosa que no se da cuenta que lo está hostigando, para mí que si sigue así lo va a hartar

Vi que Itachi me vio quise esconderme pero era demasiado tarde… al poco tiempo lo tenía abriendo la puerta del carro… malo muy malo había visto a Kakashi a lo lejos no era bueno

-¿Puedo hablar contigo?- me dijo y la verdad le iba a decir que no pero lo veía con una mirada tan triste, no le dije nada, él lo tomo como un si supongo

-Por favor Hinata no pienses que Karin es algo mío, es solo que nunca me deja solo no puedo hacer nada- me decía con sus mejillas sonrojadas, me sentí un poco rara porque ósea me está dando explicación pareciera que le importa lo que yo pienso de eso y se me hace un poco tierno pero también raro, mis mejillas estaban sonrojadas mucho más que las de él obviamente

-Hay viene m-mi padre- dije mientras Kakashi iba entrando en el estacionamiento- gracias Itachi-kun, no tenías que d-darme explicaciones- cada palabra salió con muchísimo esfuerzo, estar cerca de él hacía que me sintiera como enferma, me dolía el pecho y mi corazón empezaba a acelerarse de la nada… no entiendo por que

-Itachi-kun no me dejes en el carro sola, que le tienes que estar diciendo a otra chica!- decía mientras iba por él y lo jalaba del brazo

-No te preocupes- dije mientras revisara que Kakashi no estuviera cerca- ve con ella, igual yo ya me tenía que despedir, mi padre es un poco protector- le dije con las mejillas sonrojadas

Quería ser su amiga, la verdad me sorprendió que me buscara es un chico lindo y un poco torpe al expresar sus sentimientos pero no lo culpo yo soy mucho peor, siempre termino desmayada antes de decir algo, aunque con él es un poco diferente

-Linda discúlpame el tiempo se pasó volando y perdí la noción del tiempo de camino aquí- lo interrumpí- ya se ¿te perdiste en el sendero de la vida?- dije mientras reía un poco- si bueno eso mismo- dijo rascándose la cabeza- pero no creas que no vi al señor Uchiha aquí, te estaba molestando- me pregunto serio- no te preocupes solo vino a decirme unas cosas, fue muy amable en serio, aparte venía acompañado- dije sonrojada pero con voz deprimida la última parte- oh si vi a la señorita Uzumaki cuando lo jalaba del brazo, sentí un poco de pena por Itachi, tuve que ponerlos juntos en el equipo de mi materia- así que Kakashi era el culpable del atosigamiento de mi chico, am digo de Itachi-kun malo! Ahora siempre traerá a la chica empalagosa de su brazo eso no me lo deja muy sencillo de hacho nada sencillo diría yo, ella una hermosura y yo una chica rara que apenas puede hablar estoy en desventajas pero no me daré por vencida!

La tarde paso rápido haciendo tareas y recibiendo clases de Tecnologías de la Información por parte de Kakashi que la hora del programa llego rápidamente, esta vez me fui yo sola, Kakashi tendría unas asesorías, no supe quien iría a casa así que bueno me dirigí a la Radio yo sola

Siempre era lo mismo, tenía que entrar sin que alguien me viera! Sería una catástrofe sabrían que yo soy Radio Hibi y seria asesinada por Sakura T.T no gracias, me puse una capucha y lentes de sol, eso siempre funciona ;)

Esta vez sí estaba Ten-Ten ella era la que me apoyaba con el programa, recuerdo que cuando ella se enteró de que yo era Radio Hibi no lo podía creer porque pensó que yo era tímida y bueno obvio lo soy pero cuando estoy al air soy yo misma y no me restrinjo ni pienso en lo que dirán de mi

-Muy bien Hinata, entras en 15- me dijo la chica de conguitos castaños

-Buen día radio escuchas, esto es Radio Hibi y bueno, la verdad hoy no fue un buen día para mí, recibí una nota negativa en una clase por que hablo de menos no sé cómo es posible pero sucedió, ustedes que piensan, está mal que las personas sean tímidas, está mal que los chicos no sepan cómo decirle a las chicas empalagosas que no, está mal que no sepas como actuar en frente del chico que te gusta? La verdad no sé qué espera la gente de nadie así que por eso les traigo unas canciones especiales, nadie las ha escuchado por que son de unos artistas anónimos, espero les guste!- dije mientras empezaba a poner la canción, se llama yo soy así y la escribí hace mucho tiempo, esta solo la canto yo espero les guste a todos y se identifican con ella

La canción sonaba y la letra era hermosa

Solo sé que tal vez esta es mi vida,  
Ser así, porque así me siento perdida,  
Y yo me pregunte que hare con los demás,  
Que pasa si mañana ellos no me reconocerán.

Quisiera cambiar, no sé si es lo correcto,  
Ya no ser igual, que estoy diciendo, sé que eso está mal.

No importa lo que digan de mí,  
No importa que me hagan sufrir,  
Yo soy así.  
No importa porque soy muy feliz,  
No importa lo que puedan decir,  
No importa no me va a destruir (Nooo)  
Yo soy así.  
No importa porque soy muy feliz.

Solo sé que tal vez esta es mi vida,  
Ser así, porque así me siento perdida

-Espero que esta canción inspire a las personas a ser ellas mismas y no tengan miedo de serlo ya que yo siempre he dicho que nunca estamos solos, tenemos a nuestra familia nuestros amigos nuestro perro o alguien que siempre estará apoyándonos yo desde que me di cuenta que no estaba sola, si no olvidas eso, es fácil seguir tus ideas- dije mientras sonreía en el estudio y Ten-Ten me regresaba la sonrisa y me levantaba el pulgar- si jamás lo olvidas todos será mucho más fácil todos deberíamos intentarlo, a veces no sale como uno quiere pero de verdad que vale la penas intentarlo una y otra vez hasta que de verdad salga bien, ya para despedirme les dejare una canción de los autores anónimos que queda como anillo al dedo para este tema estoy segura que les encantara dije mientras presionaba el botón para reproducir la canción

Quizás no percibimos  
Que cuando estabas sufriendo  
Hablamos por horas  
Se nos pasó el tiempo  
Oh, oh

Y aunque tú sigues llorando  
Aquí estoy para ayudarte  
Asegurarme de siempre cuidarte

Y sé que es así Cada minuto  
Junto a ti cada segundo  
Pase lo que pase entiende bien

CORO  
Que sola no estás  
Que aquí yo siempre estaré  
Porque tú lo sabes  
Que nunca te dejaré  
Que sola no estás sé  
Que siempre te sostendré  
Contigo me quedaré  
Y nunca te dejaré  
Porque sola no estás  
Porque sola no estás  
Oh, oh

Cuando sientas que no puedes  
Y que lo has perdido todo  
Si nadie te oye  
Yo estaré escuchando woah oh!  
Tienes que creer en mi  
Aunque no me veas estoy ahí  
Ayudándote a seguir  
Oh, oh

Sé que es así Cada minuto  
Junto a ti cada segundo  
Pasé lo que pase entiende bien  
Oh woah!

Y mientras yo respire  
Prometo hoy  
Cuidar tus sueños

-Bien chicos espero que estas canciones los hayan inspirando tanto como a ti, aprovecho para mandarle un saludo a los cantantes de esta canción, y decirles que sus canciones son mi inspiración, gracias por eso, y bueno me despido recuerden sonreír y ser felices o bueno intentarlo al menos, la intención también es tomada en cuenta, ahora los invito a mañana hacer un nuevo amigo mañana háblale a la persona que jamás pensaste hablarle así se hacen las amistades gracias y no olviden sintonizarme mañana a la misma hora! Hasta luego- termine el programa esta vez estuvo bien, estoy segura que las canciones les gustaran a todos, aunque me preocupa un poco mi voz se un poco inconfundible pero bueno a ver que pasa!

Gracias por pasar a leer mi historia, nos vemos en el próximo capitulo y por mientras sonrían y sean feliz nos vemos después!


End file.
